


clementine street

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>the smell of sweat feels like home</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	clementine street

**Author's Note:**

> california is gay nd so am i

starkillers was former in a backyard, cigarette smoke mixing with laughter in the night. crushed cans and empty pizza boxes littered the grass, the smell of beer strong and fresh.

 

four boys sat in a circle, one cigarette making its way around them. that’s how things were in oceanside, san diego. 

"we should start a band." kylo said, the lighter in his hand illuminating his features. his hands were shaking, but that was just kylo.

"we have a band, dude." poe replied. he handed the cigarette to hux, the quiet guy next to him.

"but we should get a gig or something. what's a band without an audience?" finn muttered, his head on poe's shoulder. the calluses from his hand contrasting the soft hand he was holding, hux's

"yeah." hux agreed. he was a man of few words, but he was the best songwriter they knew.

"you're right,you're right." poe replied, leaning his head back and shutting his eyes. they've had this conversation before, and it's the same every time. they never book the gig, just resort back to the garage they call a studio. they all dream of a packed venue, people screaming the lyrics they put their heart into. 

pages ripped from journals covered the table, the floor scattered with pencils. homework sat abandoned, forgotten in the wave of pure this is happening. 

"do you think we'll actually make it?" kylo asked, voice soft, almost going unheard under hux's muttering.

"we have to." poe replied, voice muffled against kylo's chest. he nodded, finn looking up from his place in hux's neck.

"we're fucking awesome dude, have you heard us?" he joked, but his eyes held doubt too. nobody said anything if they noticed

 

"we're gonna live for-fucking-ever!" they would scream, windows down in the car they all shared. laughter bubbled from the backseat, music blaring from the cd, finally feeling free after so long. the sun was blinding, but the feeling of happy shined brighter.

things were changing. Their music was reaching people across california. locals told other fans, and soon the words of The Starkillers reached hundreds

 

"fuck you, san diego!" finn exclaimed, smile of his face, box in hand. the car behind him honking, the driver groaning.

"hurry up, fucker. we have a gig in thirty." hux said, half his body sticking out the window. they all got used to the permanent coldness in hux's voice, it was just how he was. It was an unspoken rule to not talk about why he was like that. life was too good to dwell about the bad.

"chill it, gingy." finn said, going towards the open trunk. a groan of "fucking got him!" was heard from the back seat, following by a slap. they truly had not changed. finn hopped in the passenger seat, and kylo hit the pedal before the door was even shut. 

"he's gonna kill you, you know." kylo said, glancing in the mirror at the back seat.

"i know!" finn said, eyes drooping as he leaned against the window.

"you should sleep." finn added, a yawn interrupting him as he spoke.

"'i know." kylo replied, smiling. the only time his caffeine addiction slightly came in handy. kylo sat, the sound of snoring filling the car, and smiled. this was how it was supposed to be.

 

"hello, san fransisco!" hux yelled, and an incoherent series of yells filled the small room. the stage was small, barely enough room for the drum set, but it was something.

"we're gonna play a little song called the nights of when, sing along if you know it." poe laughed, the euphoric feeling filling his chest. He glanced at poe, giving the signal to hit the drums with all he had.

"seagaze drive, reminds me of the nights when this all be-fucking-gan!" hux starts, smiling as his words, his words, were repeated back to him. Kylo jumped in the crowd, somehow managing to stay above the heads of the people. finn laughed, not bothering to back from the mic, and hux couldn't force himself to be mad. now this was home, a room full of cigarette smoke, the smell sweat flooding poe's nostrils. 

 

starkillers was formed a suburban california backyard. the moon glowing, the night quiet, and a group of kids who didn't know what life was. what life could be.


End file.
